


Moving Mountains

by JessCA1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bceause they kinda share that really, But like I always say my smut sucks, Canon, Fluff, Happy Ending, I promise, I promise that it has happy ending and that Harry and Louis end up together, It has a bit of Harry/OMC and Louis/OFC but I promise it is really not that important, Louis has to save Harry, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, You will hate Simon very much, canon compilant, they are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessCA1994/pseuds/JessCA1994
Summary: "It has been two years since Louis broke up with him…and he never really knew why. He knows, though, that he still misses him, and he knows that Louis broke his heart."Or the one in which Louis has to break up with Harry to save him but love always find a way.





	Moving Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I came across this idea last year...and I wrote down the hotel and wedding scene (just like a draft). Last week I decided to write it properly and this the result. I hope you like it...I know my fics are always short but I promise I tried making it as long as I could.  
> I really hope you like this. I know the plot is kinda smiliar to "Happily Strong" (I even have an Inception fic that at some point it has a toruble like this one, seems that I like the idea, lmao). And like always, I apologize for mistakes because it hasn't been betad yet. English is not my first language so sorry if there is a grammar error or summat that make your eyes bleed.

Louis has never been so happy. There only a few weeks left for his freedom, and he will finally be able to shout to the world how much he loves Harry. After more than six years, they will finally be out of the closet. It has been hell of a ride. They have been six tough years, but everything was worth it because Harry is worth it. So worth it that Louis knows he would do it all over again for him. And he deserves being happy. Both him and Harry do…they have fought hell for this. So yeah, he is really fucking happy.

So the day Simon gives him a call to have a meeting with him, Louis is surprised. He thinks it might have to do with not revealing too much to the public…which is bullshit, if you ask him, because they also deserve exposing everything. But he is mistaken. _So_ mistaken. Cowell has others plans for him, and if Louis thought he couldn't hate Simon and Syco more, he will be proven wrong. 

When he steps into the office, his old boss is already there. He is reading a book and doesn’t talk when Louis asks him what is the matter, so Louis waits impatiently, drumming his leg on the floor. Finally Simon closes his book, takes off his glasses at looks at him.

“You will break up with Harry. And with this I don’t mean that you are going to stay closeted. I mean that you are really, _really_ going to break up with him” he states. 

“Yeah, right…as if.” Louis snorts.

“Oh, you will, Tomlinson…you will.”

“And what exactly makes you think I will do that?" Louis asks leaning himself forward to face him "I ended my contract with you and Syco last week.”

“You will do as I say so, and you will work with me again, because if you don’t, I’m going to get Harry killed.” he smirks.Louis blinks at him, processing the information…taking a moment to realize that Simon actually said those words.

“What?! You can’t do that, you little piece of shit!” he shouts out loud, face red angry.

“Shhh, be quiet. Don’t start a show." Simon replies, leaning himself forward too so he is facing him "I can and I will.” he adds, rising his eyebrows. 

“‘M gonna expose you!” is all Louis can say.

“You can try, but you will fail miserably. And it will only make things worse, because if you do so I would still get your boyfriend killed. I always win, Tomlinson. Always. You never had chances in winning this war.” he smiles, smugly and Louis wishes he could punch him to erase that fucking smile off his face. “Well played, though…I’m gonna give you that.”

Louis wants to cry now, but he holds himself, tears burning his eyes because he refuses to let them out. He has never hated more anybody in his whole life. He has never despised anyone as much as he despises him. “Why are you doing this? Haven’t you had enough? Are you really that butthurt?!”

“It’s not that personal, don’t think you are too special. It’s a matter of business…and I‘m not going to let you screw up mine. I-always-win.” 

Louis can feel his happiness slipping through his fingers like if a balloon just flew away.  His chest hurts and he feels he could pass out in any moment. He doesn’t get it…he doesn’t get why everything is so unfair, he doesn’t get why him and Harry can’t have their happy ending. He chews his lips and dries the tears off his cheeks that managed to slip through them. He doesn’t want to give him the pleasure of see him crying.

“And how the hell am I supposed to break up with him?” he asks with a broken voice.

“The fans always talk about how intelligent and smart you are, Louis. I think you can figure it out. Oh, yeah, by the way…I have already have your new girlfriend." he smiles, showing his teeth. "Her name is Josephine Bolton…lovely girl, she is. Her mother is new in Syco so we will get many benefits from this relation.”

Louis sees it. He sees how Simon is enjoying all this, how does he enjoy getting his life rid into tiny little pieces. His heart aches and he wants to cry and cry an cry. He knows Simon is serious…And he can’t not risk Harry’s life like that. He just can’t. 

The whole situation is just fucked up…Simon is a fucked up person. 

“How much time do I have?” Louis asks, looking down.

“Two weeks.”

* * *

Louis’ head hurts so much he feels it could explode in any moment. It is like if a huge hand was trying to smash his skull and shred it into dust. He arrives home and lets out a loud scream, pulling his hair back, kicking the floor.

“Fuck!” he shouts, throwing one of the jars into the floor, porcelain breaking into little pieces, like his heart. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

And he breaks down. He cries and sobs historically, and the air is heavy…so heavy it hurts his lounges.

He has two weeks to convince Harry he doesn’t love him anymore, two weeks to make it seem real, two weeks to save his life. But he needs to say good bye before this starts. It might be selfish…but he needs to have him one more time before loosing him forever. So as soon as Harry arrives he just kisses him, and when Harry asks him why is he crying, he doesn’t reply. He just shuts him down with another kiss, and Harry lets him do it. Louis takes him to bed and kisses him non stop, hands and lips wondering though his entire body. He opens him up, slowly, tongue working on his cock, and then he fucks him, slow and deep, Harry moaning out loud his name. He does it slowly because he doesn’t want that moment to ever end, because he wants to stay like that forever. Because he wishes he didn’t have to do what he is going to do. He fucks him slowly because maybe that way, he will have something to remember him. That night is the last one they cuddle too.

His plan of getting away from Harry starts the day after when he doesn’t kiss him good morning or when he doesn’t get into the shower with him. He spends out all day, and when he returns and Harry has cooked for him both, he replies that he is not hungry and he goes to bed. He pretends he is asleep, facing the opposite wall, so Harry can’t curl up with him.But he doesn’t sleep at all, and can feel Harry when he slips into bed, and he hears him breathing next to him. And it hurts…it hurts not being able to touch him, being so close and far away at the same time. 

It continues when while watching tv, Harry wants to kiss his neck and Louis snaps that he is not in the mood for kisses or sex. Harry blinks at him but nods,because it is the first time that Louis is as rude as that. Louis keeps on denying his caresses, little by little, and eventually Harry stops trying to kiss him or do anything. They go on like that for days. Louis avoiding his touches, and Harry trying to talk with him, but Louis just refusing to answer.

And finally, the worst day comes. The two weeks are over, so it is time to break up with him. Harry is about to arrive, so Louis hurries to pack up everything in his luggages. 

He sits on the couch and waits for him to get home, so he can break up with him properly. He has not tears anymore…because he spent all morning crying. 

After some minutes, he hears the key opening the door, and Harry walks in. Harry stops abruptly when he sees him sitting in there, bags next to him.

“Lou…what is going on?” he asks, stepping closer to him.

Louis chews his lower lips “‘M braking up with you.”

“Wh-what?” Harry asks. This can’t be happening…It has to be a bad dream, there is no other explanation.

“‘M breaking up with you.” Louis says again. And the words hurt his throat, ripping it apart. But it hurts even more Harry’s expression, because he can actually feel his pain.

“Why?” he manages to say, mouth dry,not being able not formulate the proper words.

“I guess I just fell off? It happens.” he says, voice cold and distant. “I’m not in love with you anymore, Harry.”

“You are not...in love with me...anymore.” Harry repeats, slowly, air escaping off his lounges and heart beginning to ache and destroy his chest.

“Nah, sorry…I guess I should have told you before.”

Harry tries to speak but his voice is about to come in a weak squeak, so he waits to say “Since when? When did you realize this?”

“I don’t know, Harry, about two weeks ago? I mean…it got boring, between us. It was always the same thing over and over again, but I was thrilled because, you know, our love was forbidden. But since they told us we could be free, I don’t know, the magic went away.”

“I don’t believe you.” Harry shakes his head. He doesn’t want to believe him, but Louis seems serious.

“Well, Harry, you better do, because it is the bloody true. I don’t love you anymore…and I kinda met someone, and it did feel magical, you know? Like it did the first time we have met. Only that the magic between us slept away.” and he hates himself. He hates himself because he can see the sorrow in Harry’s face, in those green eyes he loves so much, in his whole body. He can see the way he is breaking his heart, the way Harry’s world is coming undone. But he prefers breaking his heart and keeping him safe, rather than risking his life. He has to save him.

“So what happened two weeks ago, what was that?” Harry asks, trembling lips, eyes glassy.

“That was my way of saying you good-bye. I thought, you know, good-bye sex and stuff. After all, you were always a good fuck.” he shrugs his shoulders. Louis was never a good liar...but this time he really is nailing it, because Harry is believing everything.

“A good fuck?” he snaps, incredulous. “That was all I was for you?! A-good-fuck?!” Harry begins crying, eyes red and wet cheeks. And Louis just wishes he could stand up and hug him. He wishes he could kiss the sadness out off him…that he could tell him the bloody true, but he can’t. He needs to keep him safe, even if that means breaking up his heart.

“I loved you Harry, I really did…but sometimes love fades away. I guess ours wasn’t meant to last. I still care about you, you know? I mean, after all we were together for six years. But I just don’t feel it anymore.”

Harry doesn’t reply, he just stays there and stares at him and nods, biting his lips, trying not to sob…so after a moment of silence. Louis grabs his things and starts walking to the door. 

“Who is him? The guy you met” he asks from his place.

“Her name is Josephine.”

“She is a girl.” Harry says. It is not a question.

“Well, seems you’re good with pronouns, Harry.” he bites back, trying to push him away. He steps out of the house and one of Simon’s men is inside his black car, waiting for him. He puts his things in the trunk, and when he is about to get in, Harry runs outside.

“Louis, please, wait! Don’t go, please!” he begs, grabbing him by the hand. Louis shakes his arm off to let himself go.

“Harry, let me go.”

“Louis, please!” he repeats crying, trying to grab his hand again. But Louis opens the door of the car and steps into the backseat.

“The decision has been made, Harry, and there is nothing you can do about it. Good luck with your life.” he looks at the driver and nods, and the car goes off.

“Louis! Louis!” Harry screams out his lounges. “Louis!” he shouts again. “Louis.” he whispers, falling into his knees, cheeks wet by his tears, curling himself into the floor.

Louis breaks down when the car turns left, all the tears he managed to hold on when speaking to Harry starting to stream down his face, sobs shaking his whole body. He lost his home.

* * *

_**Two years later** _

It has been two years since Louis broke up with him…and he never really knew why. He knows, though, that he still misses him, and he knows that Louis broke his heart. Apparently he did not lie to him, because two weeks after he left him, he started being paped with this Josephine Bolton girl. He had no idea who she was…and he never bothered looking it up either. After this happened, he tried staying out of the spotlight as much as he could. There were times in which paps were impossible to avoid, though…especially at first. 

The first eighteen months, he did keep in contact with Niall and Liam. They saw each other at least once every two months to catch up and have some drinks, always with out Louis, of course. The guys were as shocked up as him about the break up. They told him that Louis said to them the same thing he said to Harry, that he fell off. What they didn’t told him, though, is that they didn’t believe Louis for shit.

During that time he came across Zayn three times in London, and they spoke in really good terms. Maybe it was because Harry didn’t have the energy enough to be angry. After all, he knew it was not his fault the way he left…he knew Syco had to do with many of that and with many of the shit it always revolved around One Direction. Zayn was still with Liam and they were both happy, although not out yet. Zayn’ contract as solo artist was no over so he still had to to stunting from time to time. But both Zayn and Liam told him they were going to make public their relation as soon as Zayn was free.

Louis never replied to his calls nor his texts. And he hates to admit it but he tried reaching out for him more than once, especially when he was drunk and wasted, especially when he felt lonely at night. Harry didn’t fall in love again. Sure, he started a relation with a guy called Jeff Johnson that he met at a party but it didn’t last long. He broke up with him after six months because he felt empty with him. And he tried…he really tried falling for him. But no matter how much he did, he was not Louis. No matter how much effort he put, his kisses, his touches or his fucks were not enough…they didn’t even remotely compared to the way he felt when he did all that with Louis. Nothing would ever compare to the way Louis felt underneath his skin.

After an year and a half, he moved six months to Thailand. Everything in London, everything in England, reminded him of Louis…and he could not take it. So he decided that the best thing was staying away from all for awhile. He was basically out of contact from everyone, only calling her mom and sister to let them know he was right and let them know he missed them.

Now Harry is back in London. He donated again the hair he grew up in the last time as soon as he arrived, hoping that he would make someone happy. 

He is waking down the streets when he sees it. He passes by a kiosk and there is a magazine that makes him feel like he was kicked in the chest. In the cover he can see Louis and Josephine with the the header “COUPLE GETTING MARRIED NEXT WEEK.” And for a second time in his life, Harry feels he can’t breathe anymore. He grabs he magazine and looks up for the page with the new. He can’t believe it: Louis is getting married. It can’t be true…it has to be one of those shitty articles from one of those shitty magazines who love selling shit for getting more money.

“Hey, hey! You need to pay for that if you are going to take it!” 

“Uhm, no, ‘m not going to take it. Sorry.” Harry mumbles.

He hurries up to get to his apparent. He opens his laptop and searches for “Louis Tomlinson and Josephine Bolton”. The news are up everywhere, in every tabloid he has always hated.

_“Louis Tomlinson and Josephine Bolton have decided to marry after two years of relationship. Isn’t it cute? They are madly in love, we can tell. In the past couple years both Louis and Josephine can been spotted in several occasions and they were really serious since moment one. They can’t wait to start their life together, an exclusive insider tell us, and they are even looking up to have some children!”_

Harry can’t hold his tears. He just can’t, and he feels silly. Because Louis broke up with him two years ago. He broke up with him two years ago and Harry is still not over him. He still loves Louis like the first day and he doesn’t think he will ever stop doing so. And it is shit. 

After thinking what to do, he finally decides calling up Niall…and he can’t help smiling when his friend pick up his call.

_“Harry! What a surprise! How are ya’ man? How did Thailand go? Proper rest, I suppose!”_

“It was sick, and yeah, I could rest pretty much a lot. Needed that to be honest.” Harry chuckles. “You already know how lovely it is.”

_“Yeah, true. So, when did you arrive?”_

“I arrived yesterday, actually. But slept all day…had to get used to the schedule change. Listen, Ni…I was wondering, uhm, can we see each other?”

_“Yeah, of course we can, man. Do you want to come over tomorrow? I am busy today but tomorrow ‘m free. We can play FIFA and shit and have some drinks while you catch me up on your trip.”_

“Yeah, sounds lovely, Ni.”

_“Okay then, Harry, see ya’ tomorrow.”_

Harry tries falling asleep, but is quite useless, because he is really, really nervous. So when he gives up on that, he takes a long bath and puts a silly movie on Netflix, one of those that doesn’t let you think at all and just make your brain go off. Not that they were his favorites but he just wanted his mind to be in blank for some few hours.

* * *

The next day at night Niall texts him that he can come over his place now so Harry does. He showers himself and dresses into his ripped jeans and blue t-shirt, before buying a wine and calling a cab because he doesn’t feel like driving tonight. Niall hugs him when he sees him, laughing and punching him playfully on the shoulder.

They both play a couple of Fifa matches. Harry looses to both and Niall mocks him, of course. After that they have dinner, drinking wine, and they catch up about what happened in their lives the past half an year. Niall tells him he had been writing and playing golf a lot, and that he misses stage. Harry speaks about his trip, about how much he has relaxed and about how much he needed being disconnected from everything for a while. 

“So, is it true? Is Louis getting married?” he asks after awhile. 

Niall quirks his mouth “Yeah…yeah, it is true. Sorry, Haz.” he replies, looking genuinely sad to be the one to confirm the rumors to his friend.

“When and where?”

“Tomorrow afternoon, here in London.” Niall answers

“Tomorrow?” Harry gasps.

“Uhm, yeah…how are ya’ feeling about that, mate?” he asks him, despite that he already knows the answer. But he just wants to make sure Harry is alright.

“Like shit, to be honest.” he replies. And it is pretty obvious. Niall can see it. “Are you going?” he asks, and his friend nods. “Niall, I need you to tell me where Louis is staying, please.”

“Harry, I don’t know if…”

“Niall, please.” he begs, eyes wet and voice broken. “Please, I’m begging you. I need to talk with him, I need to let Louis know that I still love him.”

Niall stays silent and licks his lips. But Harry is true…Niall always though there was something odd about the way Louis cut off things with Harry, and he thinks Harry deserves a last chance.

“Okay, yeah…okay. I’ve talked to Louis. He is staying at the Sheraton hotel on his own. He came here to finish with some things of the wedding or summat. Lemme ask him the number of his room. ‘M gonna tell him I’m going to send him some shit.” he says as he grabs his cellphone to send him a text. 

“Thanks, Ni, thanks so much.” Harry replies, sincerely. 

After a minute, Niall’s phone buzzes so he looks at the screen. “Room 176” he says to Harry.

“I owe you a big one, Niall, I really do!” he says, standing up clumsily so he can wrap his arms around him.

“Yeah, well, this is what friends are for, right?.” Niall says grinning. 

* * *

Harry does a stop before going to Louis’. He goes to a bar, because he needs to have a drink and build up the strength to talk with him, and drinks a glass of whiskey. He has never loved whiskey, but right now he is in the necessity of something strong. Something that erases the way he is always rational, something that doesn’t inhibit him.

Yeah, he is sure about what he is going to do, but what he should say? Has Louis changed in the past two years? Did he manage to get even more beautiful? Of course he did. Louis was always stunning with out even trying. 

He digs up in the corner of his mind. Not that he’s gonna stick up to the plan, but he has always thought way too much. He has always overthought everything. He drinks another glass of whiskey, pretty fast, and gives the bar man a generous tip. The hotel is not so far away from that bar, so he gets there walking, air hitting his face. When he is a block away, he can already feel his heart beating faster and faster, like a drum, stomach back flipping again and again. 

* * *

Louis is watching tv on the bed of his hotel room, dressed only in his pijama pants, when he hears someone knocking the door. He rises his eyebrows, confused: he didn’t expect anyone. He hears the knock again so he stands up with a grunt and walks towards the door, dragging his feet. Louis opens it and freezes still, forgetting how to breathe for a moment. He hadn’t seen him in two years and now, all out of the sudden, he is standing in front of him. He wishes he could say time was not generous to him, that he lost his beauty, maybe that way it would be easier. But it would be a fucking lie, because he is more beautiful than ever. His curls are short again, making his jaw sharper, he has his skin tanned and his green eyes are still as fierce as before.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” he mumbles.

“You’re getting married to that Josephine chick, aren’t you?” he giggles, avoiding his question.

"Go home, Harry. You have drank.” Louis sighs. 

“Yes, just a little bit. Guess why?" he enters the room, staring at him, as he closes the door. 

There is something about Harry…something in his eyes, and he can’t let it happen. Altho two years have passed by, he still knows him like the palm of his hand. And he can recognize that look. Its the same look Harry had had for him for years. The same look that used to drive him crazy and now is driving him crazy again, as powerful as before. 

"Again, Harry, what the fuck are you doing here?" 

But the younger one doesn't answer. He just looks at him and makes another question, instead. "Tell me, Louis, do you love Josie? Are you happy with her?” Louis blinks at the question. He didn’t expect that.

“Yes, in a matter of fact, I do love her and she does make me happy" he replies. _What the fuck is Harry trying to do? He is going to ruin everything!_

"Wow...just wow. You are still _such_ a terrible liar. After all this time I would have guessed you have learnt how to properly tell a lie. It seems I was mistaken.” he chuckles. And Louis hates it, he hates when he chuckles because Harry knows that sound has always made him weak in the knees.

“'M not lying, Harry.” Louis answers.

"Sure you are not" he smirks "And you don’t look as miserable as you looked when you were ‘dating’ Eleanor…or when you had to pretend to be Freddie’s dad. Or when you had to fake date Danielle, do you?” he shoots back, cockily. 

"Fuck you, Harry! What the fuck do you want? What do you pretend?” Louis spits. Harry has to go, it is the only way. He can not loose control now, he can not throw those two years over the edge.

"Oh, Louis, don't give me that shit.” he snaps, angrily. “Do you really expect me to believe you don't know why I'm here? Tell me, why the fuck didn't you invite me to your wedding? Are you afraid of me crashing it? Are you afraid that I shout that I oppose?” he goes on, not lowering the tone of his voice and speaking a little bit faster than he is used too “Huh? Because if that is the reason…” he makes a pause, subtle crooked smile on his face “then you are probably right”.

And, _oh no_ …Harry can’t do that. It is dangerous, Simon is going to be there. So he tries to send him away again. “We broke two years ago, Harry. It’s over.” he says, voice full of sorrow, because it is still painful for him lying to Harry that way, because it is still painful denying out loud that he loves him. “It’s not fair that you show up the night before me wedding.”

“It is unfair? It is unfair, you say?!” he laughs humorlessly “You broke up with me, giving me no explanation whatsoever other than ‘I don’t love you anymore”, and just a few weeks after, this Josephine chick, whoever the fuck she is, and you were all over the medias like if you were the perfect couple, like if I have never mattered to you.” _Stop, stop, stop_ , is only that Louis can’t think “And ‘m the one who has to see you getting married and building up a life with someone that isn’t me, when we talked for _years_ about that, _and I’m being unfair?!_ ” he yells. “Tell me, Louis, why the fuck did you leave me in the first place? After all we went through? Just when we were about to be free.” Louis doesn’t answer. He just looks at him, so afraid of telling him the truth…so afraid of fucking up everything and putting him in danger. “And you didn’t even invite me to the wedding. So, do you still want to tell me I’m the one being unfair? You are getting married, for fuck’s sake!” he rises his voice again. “And with a girl! You don’t even like girls!”

“Yes I do” he mumbles, trying to keep on with the lie. He knows for sure that the past two years with out Harry have been a hell. He tried to fall for Josephine by kissing and sleeping with her…he really did, because maybe that way would have forgotten Harry. But he couldn’t. Not because she was a girl but because she was not him. It was not the same and it was never going to be. Not with Josephine nor anyone else.

Harry smirks and grabs him by the waist it to pull him over. Louis whimpers, electrical shot running through his body. He gets overwhelmed by Harry’s scent, who smells like a mix of alcohol and peppermint, and is making Louis’ senses of crazy. Harry’s hands feel so big around his waist, thumbs brushing his hipbones, and he feels his skin tickling under Harry’s touch.

Harry leans his face into Louis’ ear and whispers “Tell me something, Lou” the way that Harry says Lou makes him shiver. He doesn’t say it a cute way like he used to, but in a filthy and lascivious way “Does she kiss you the way I used to kiss you? Does she roll her lips all over your body and every single one of your tattoos such as you like and I used to do so well?” he chuckles and squeezes his hips, Louis trembling underneath his hands “Does she caress you like I did? Does she fuck you like I fucked you?” he pulls him even closer, Louis’ hip against Harry’s tights. Louis is loosing it. He already feels his pants getting tighter and tighter, and if Harry doesn’t stop he knows he won’t be able to contain himself…But he doesn’t do anything to stop him either, because he needs it. He needs Harry. “Tell, me, Lou” Harry groans, biting softly Louis’ ear lobe, and Louis can feel his brain doing a short circuit and his mind going dizzy “Do you think of me while you are making love to her? Does she even manage to make you shiver the way you are shivering right now as I touch you? Or I’m still the only one who has that power over you?” Louis feels his knees getting weaker, like if they were made of jelly. He tries to speak but it seems impossible because he is barely breathing and he is so fucking hard he can’t even think. 

Harry leans back his head and looks at him, still grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up a little bit so that their crotches are aligned. He into his eyes, electrical blue highlighted by his long and black eye-lashes. Louis can feel that Harry is hard too. And he also notices his eyes, piercing, already darkened by desire and lust. 

“Ha…Hazza” his words come out as a gasp. That’s all he needs to say. Harry grabs Louis’ jaw with one of his hands and kisses him in a beastly way, teeth clenching against his. Louis looses it and can’t contain himself anymore, so he doesn’t even hesitate in opening his mouth as soon as he feels the point of Harry’s tongue touching his lips to lick inside. Louis grabs him by the back of his neck to make the kiss deeper, talking Harry’s lower lip between his teeth, nibbling at it. Harry responds by sliding the hand that is on his jaw to his back, spread fingers, and pulling him closer if that’s even possible. He bites Louis lower lip before sticking the tongue into his mouth two times, and Louis suddenly feels intoxicated by Harry’s flavor. They continue kissing, biting their lips, tongues rubbing against each other in a fierce battle, and suddenly they need more.

Harry kisses the corner of Louis mouth before descending to his neck. He presses his lips there as he starts to bite and suck that spot, breaking up the vessels beneath his skin. Louis lets out a moan, fingers tangled in Harry’s short curls.

“Harry…bed…now” he manages to let out, and Harry hums pleased. 

Louis has always loved fucking Harry, he really has had. But it has been two years since he was the one to get fucked, and he needs Harry inside him. He needs him now. So he lets Harry take him to bed and pulls him over to bite his lips again, noses nuzzling against each other. Harry manages to get undressed as fast as he can and then he proceeds to get rid of Louis’ pants and underwear. 

Harry stares at him, eyes almost black, and licks his lips. He can’t believe how much he has missed him. How much he has missed his tattoos, his tummy, his tights…his everything. He needs to kiss him everywhere. So he does. He stands on his knees and grabs Louis leg, holding him by the ankle, and presses his lips against the triangle tattoo. Louis shuts his eyes and takes a deep breathe as Harry proceeds to ascend with kisses through his leg and tight. Harry then does the same with the other leg. He kisses his arms and wrists, stopping in the tattoos he loves the most like the rope, the compass and the dagger. He slips his mouth over his tummy and his chest, tongue tracing his “It is what it is” tattoo, and he kisses him on the lips again, sloppy and wet. Harry rocks his hips, naked cocks rubbing against each other, and he wants to cry because of how good that feels. Louis bites Harry’s neck when Harry thrusts again.

“Hazza…let’s fuck, please.” so Harry nods and searches for the bottle of lube and the packet of condoms underneath the pillow.

“How did you know?” Louis asks, pinching his eyebrows.

“You always keep them there.” he smirks, although he hates the idea of Louis having to use them with a person that isn’t him. He hates the sole idea of Louis being touched by another person.

“Um, do you want…you know…”

“I want you to fuck me” Louis says and Harry nods.

“Okay, yeah….okay. How long…?”

“Not anyone since you.” Louis assures him.

Harry nods again. “I’ll go easy, then.” He pours some lube into his fingers and goes down. As soon as he kisses his tights and takes him down into his mouth, Louis moans and arches his back, head pressed strongly against the pillow. Harry’s pink and plush lips have always felt sinful around him and this time is no different. Harry still knows the way he likes being sucked off, like if time hadn’t change a single thing. He works on him slowly, licking the tip of his dick before bobbing down, hallowing his cheeks. He kisses all around, biting softly his tights before sucking off his cock again, tasting and rediscovering him, like if he didn’t want that moment to ever end. Harry’s fingers are inside him now, opening him up carefully, making sure Louis gets used to the sensation of being filled up again. Louis starts shaking because Harry’s fingers are so long and cold he thinks he is about to loose his mind.

“Yeah, Haz, there!” Harry smirks, brushing Louis’ soft spot again as he scissors his fingers inside him.

“I’m ready.” Louis lets out after the third one, but Harry doesn’t take them out, he keeps on workinghim out with them. “Harold, please, ah-‘m fucking ready, get the fuck up here.” he whines. When Harry goes up again, he grabs him by the arms and flips over so he can straddle him. Louis smirks and grinds his hips to create friction between their bodies, pulling out a moan of the younger one. He leans his chest down and sticks his mouth into Harry’s ear. “‘M gonna ride you ’til you can’t think straight.”

Harry shivers, his dick getting even harder if that’s even possible, and nods. 

Louis takes Harry’s length and lowers himself into it, getting filled up by him, with a soft moan. He places his hands over Harry’s chest to find stability and get used to the sensation, teeth pressed against his lower lip. He can’t help thinking how did he manage to stay so long away from that, away from that feeling. How did he manage not to loose his mind by the absence of Harry’s touches and caresses. Harry closes his eyes and breathes, lips slightly parted, and Louis smiles at the sight.

Louis starts sinking up and down, moving slowly and teasing him. Harry thrusts his hips up, and Louis lets out a whimper, forehead already sweaty, soft fringe sticking into it. 

Harry looks at Louis and watches him bouncing, thinking it is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen and one of the things he has missed the most.

“Fuck, Lou, yeah. Just like that.” he grunts, voice low and deep, when Louis starts rising up the speed.

Louis leans down again and kiss Harry, moaning into his mouth.

“You’re so big, Haz. So fucking big.” 

“Fuck” Harry grunts out and Louis smirks against his lips as he moves his hips in circles. “So, good. So fucking good-ah!” 

“Harry—gosh” he cries. 

Harry grabs him by the waist and manages to flip him over with out getting out of him, holding him steady, so he can be on top again. He thrusts his hips and Louis whimpers, hight pitched.

"'M going to wreck you." he breathes.

"Yes. P-please."

“You feel so tight, Lou. So, so tight. I bet Josie can’t make you feel this way, can she? I bet nobody can make you feel like this” he starts moving his hips faster and rougher, Louis breathing heavily.

“Oh my-fuck. Harry!” Louis squeaks, wrapping Harry’s waist with his legs. 

“Do you know how much did I miss this? Having you like this, moaning out loud my name?” Harryhisses as he keeps on rising up the speed.

Louis grabs Harry by the neck and pulls him over to kiss him, fingers tangled in his hair. They both breathe against each other but it seems there is not air enough to fill up their lounges. 

“Harry” he mouths again his lips before nibbling the lower one. “Oh my God, Harry.”

“Shit, Louis. You’re driving me fucking crazy. Fuck, fuck.” he groans, eyes shut down, face buried in his neck. 

“Ah!-I’m so close” Louis cries. 

Harry slides his hand in between their bodies to grab Louis’ dick. He strokes it slowly, moving his hand up and down his length.

“Faster, please” he says.

“You would like that, uhm?” he says, working him still slowly.

“Hazza, please!”

"Please, what?"

"Hazza, please, faster, I'm begging you!"

“Alright then. Your wishes are my commands” his hand begins to move faster around his cock and Louis lets out little whimpers of his mouth. “Come, Lou. Come for me.” he says, lips softly pressed against Louis’ chin.

Louis digs his nails in Harry’s back and scratches his skin, pleasure starting to fill up all his body.

“Come on, babe, loose it” he whispers, brushing his thumb over the head of Louis’ cock, driving him over the edge, orgasm about to hit his body as well. 

They both have reached a point of pleasure almost unbearable. It is so much they mind are almost blank and they feel they could pass out.

Suddenly the wire snaps and they both hit the orgasm at the same time. They drown up a groan in a sloppy, messy and wet kiss, hot tongues rubbing against each other. 

Harry collapses over Louis’ body, breathing heavily. Their bodies are sticky and full of sweat but they don’t give a fuck about it. 

Harry goes to the bathroom to grab a wet towel and he cleans up Louis. He throws it into the floor and gets into bed again, resting his head over the older one’s chest. They fall sleep with out talking about it.

 

* * *

Harry picks up the phone when Liam calls him. He is not in the mood, but he does it anyway.

_“Hi, Harry! I’ve listened you are back in London!”_

“Hiya…" Harry answers "Yeah, yeah I am.”

_“Am I going to see you at the wedding?”_

“Liam…you’re joking, right? I mean, why on fucking earth should I go to the wedding of someone who broke up with me two years ago?”

_“Well, I think you should go.”_ Liam answers, and Harry doesn't tell if he is actually kidding or not.

“Liam, are you serious?!” he asks, rising his eyebrows. 

_“No, mate…you don’t get it. You should go and try to stop him.”_ Liam explains, like if it was something obvious. 

Harry doesn't get why out of the sudden Liam is coming at him with this, but he replies anyway “I tried to do that yesterday!” he replies, exasperated. “I tried and he didn’t-he is still getting married!”

_“Really? Did you let him know how are you feeling about the wedding?”_   Liam asks, and he kinda has a point. 

“Well, I have tried but it seems he didn’t listen.”

_“Listen, Harry…you love Louis, then fight for him. ’S the only thing ‘m gonna tell ya’”_ he says. “ _‘M gonna text you the address of the church. If you decide to go, then you’ll know where it is, okay?. Now I should go and prepare myself, but I hope I see you there.”_ Liam says before hanging up. 

Harry’s phone rings again and its a message from Liam with the address on it.

Harry stares at the screen, heart aching inside his chest. He doesn’t get it. Why does he has to get married after what happened the night before? Why does he has to keep on with that show they both know it’s a lie? Harry thought he was going to call it off. He was wrong, apparently. 

Harry still loves Louis to pieces…he never stopped loving him even though he tried. So yes, he willlisten to Liam and he will go to the wedding to stop Louis and this nonsense.

He takes a bath as fast as he can and dresses in his black tuxedo. He stares himself at the mirror and pouts, holding his tears. 

He rushes to get into his car to drive to where the wedding is taking place. When he arrives, the guests are already there. He steps out of the vehicle and sees Jay who is outside with Lottie and Fizzy, talking to some people he has never seen. Jay stares at him like if he has seen a gosht and rises her eyebrows. She runs to him and hurries to pull him into a hug, grabbing him tightly.

“Harry! It’s been such a long time! How are you?” she asks and Harry can feel her voice is weak. Harry smiles and hugs her back, hands rubbing her back and eyes closed. Jay has always been like a second mom to him and he has really missed her.

“‘M good, Jay, how are you?”

“‘M good, too, honey.” she breaks the hug and looks at him “Where have you been? I never got to hear anything about you since Boo and yo broke up. He never told me what happened, he still refuses to talk about it.” 

Harry doesn’t know what to answer. He finds odd that Louis didn't even told his own family the reasons he broke up with him, considering how close he has always been to them. So he just rises his eyebrows and sighs, shrugging his shoulders.“I don’t know it either.” he chews his lower lip.

“Oh, love…”she says, sadly, grabbing his arm and Harry pouts. Lottie and Fizzy joins them and hug Harry too. “I better go inside…the twins are waiting for me” Jay smiles. And suddenly it is too much for Harry, thinking in Louis’ younger siblings, thinking it how did he go from being so close to them to not seeing them at all.

“I have missed you, Harold, you know?” Lottie confesses. “We all did. Ernie and Doris still ask about you from time to time. He is making a huge mistake, if you ask me.” she adds and Fizzy nods in agreement. 

“Why do you think so?” Harry inquires.

“We all know that you know that answer, Harry.” Fizzy replies, subtle smirk on her face. She has always been so intelligent, and yes, she is right: he knows the answer. Harry nods, sighing. 

“I should better go inside too.” he mumbles. Lottie smiles at him and winks her eye, like if she knew what he is trying to do. 

Harry walks through the doors of the building and gets inside, Niall, Liam and Zayn already there.The are flowers near the altar and there are odd decorations near the pews. He knows it is not Louis’ style…because back then when they were together they talked a lot about how did they want to set up everything when they got married. 

He smiles at the boys. Zayn and Liam are holding hands, so they are out, apparently. He is happy for them. Really happy. 

Liam doesn’t say anything when he sees him. He just releases Zayn’s hand and gives a step forward and wraps his arms around him. “I missed you, Harry.” he finally lets out.

“Missed you too, Payno.” he answers, hugging him back. Liam always gave the best hugs. “Hi, Zayn.” he says, staring at him.

“Hi, Harry.” his old friend replies. 

“You came.” Liam says, smiling. 

Harry quirks his mouth and bites his lips. “Yeah, to stop this fucking madness, like you said.”

“You’re really the only one he will listen to. We tried talking to him countless times since he told us he was going to get married…but it was pointless, mate. I don’t know what has got into his head, nothing makes sense!” Liam spurts out.

“Yeah, well…I don’t know it either.” Harry chuckles. “Who is going to be his best man?”

“Didn’t pick anyone” Zayn answers. “You would think that he would be more thrilled about his wedding, but he didn’t even bothered in finding a best man. Liam is right, this is a mistake, and he knows it.”

"I think that even Stan agrees with us." Niall adds. 

Harry sighs. The whole situation is going to give him a massive headache. 

“Go for him, fucker!” Niall says, punching softly Harry’s shoulder.

Harry steps forward the corridor and lifts up his hand, waiving it at Phoebe and Daisy who stare at him, in shock. 

Ernie gasps, looking at him “Azzah!” and Doris turns her head quickly at him and waves her hand, big smile on her face. Oh, how he has missed those little two.

Daisy mutters something into Pheobe’s ear and her sister looks at him, shrugging her shoulders and nodding his head while rising her eyebrows, like if she was saying "I don't know". Stan is next to them too, and he is as surprised as all of Louis’ younger siblings to see him in there.

Harry goes straight to the altar where Louis is. He is dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie, and he looks beautiful. But his mind goes back when they were together and when they talked about their wedding. They have always said that they were going to get married in navy blue, nautical themed. 

Louis looks at him and blinks. He did come. Harry is there.

“Don’t marry her, Boo." Harry says, giving a step closer to him, voice raspy and low. "Please, don’t. I love you with all my heart…Always had, always will. And I don’t want to spend my life without you, Lou. I just don’t wanna.”

Louis opens his mouth to reply but the sound never comes out off his mouth because Simon steps into them too.

“Harry, go to your seat, please.” Louis says. 

Harry wants to reply but freezes when he sees Simon standing next to them, placing his hand over Louis’ shoulder.

“Simon, what are you doing here?” he asks. If there was a man he did not want to see anymore, that was Simon. And now the man who did his life impossible for years is standing there in front of him, pleased at himself.

“You didn’t think I would miss Louis’ wedding, did you? After all, you are all like sons to me.” he grins.

_Liar._ Harry wants to shout. He bites his inner cheeks instead. 

“However, I do find strange the fact that you are here, Harry. I though you and Louis were not in speaking terms anymore?”

“Well, yeah. I have always loved weddings, and Louis and I were bandmate for six years so yeah….how could I miss the most important day of his life?” he fake smiles.

“True, indeed. Josephine is lovely, I’m sure she will make him very happy. They are really meant for each other.” Simon grins and Harry is not violent but he just wants to smash his head against the floor. He can see that Simon is enjoying this…he can see the way he finds pleasure in his ache.

“Yeah, I’m sure she will.” he turns his eyes to Louis, who is staring at him with sorrow.

The pastor tells everybody to find their seats so Louis speaks again.  “Thanks for coming, Harry, I do appreciate that you are here. I know he hadn’t talk in awhile but this is important to me. You will get to like Josephine, I’m sure.”

Harry feels his world coming undone, like if the air was suddenly too heavy and was trying to crash him down into the floor. He goes to his seat in the second row, next to his old bandmates, tears burning his eyes. The ceremony begins and Harry feels dead inside. Simon sits on the second row of the Bride side, next to the person who is right on the corner. He has an awful smirk on his face.

“I lost him, Niall. I lost him forever.” he squeaks, trying not to break down. His friend squeezes his shoulder, not a single word coming out of his mouth. Harry doesn’t blame him…there is nothing he can really say to make him feel better. Nobody can.

Harry doesn’t even have the strength to get up and go, so he just stays there, crying and sobbing in silence, tears streaming down his face messily. The ceremony starts and his mind goes dizzy. Josephine walks through the corridor…and damn, she is beautiful, she really is, but she is not smiling. Harry doesn’t even questions himself the reason of that because he is overflowed by sadness. He feels he could pass out, especially when the part that he fears the most comes, when they have to give the vows. The pastor didn’t ask if there is someone who opposes to the marriage, and Harry now is hopeless. Apparently Louis doesn’t want anyone to intervene…he really is going to marry her.

“Louis William Tomlinson” the pastor says, “do you take Josephine Bolton to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?” Harry doesn’t want to hear the answer. He refuses to listen Louis committing his life to another person that is not him, so he just buries his face in his hands and cries, sobs shaking his whole body.

Louis looks at the guests and he can see Simon, smirking at him, like saying “Told you so.” He can see that he enjoys Harry being there to watch him doing that, the way his happiness relies on their sorrow. But who laughs last, laughs best the saying goes. Louis smirks at him and rises his eyebrows cockily before licking his lips, like he used to do so much in his early days when he defied Modest! and Syco non-stop.

“No, I don’t.” he replies and everyone gasps. Harry leans up his head quickly. Did he hear right? “No. No, I don’t” he repeats.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Is this a bloody joke?!” Josephine’s mother asks from the first row.

“No, it’s not. I’ve never loved your daughter, nor I ever will…and she never has loved me either." Louis replies back. "She is just as unhappy as I am with this shitshow. ’S not fair for any of us both.” Josephine has his eyes opened as dishes, but there is an expression of relief on her face. And okay, Harry doesn’t understand anything. “I’ve only loved one person in me life, and that person is standing over there.” he points straight where Harry is. 

The younger one can feel his heart beating faster and faster and he doesn’t know if he is dreaming or not because he can’t just believe what happened. He stands up and stares at him, blinking.

Louis walks towards Harry and grabs his face with both hands, and stamps his lips against his. He kisses him in front for everyone, he really kisses him. And Harry hums and his whole body feels lighter. Suddenly his chest is not in sorrow anymore and he can feel the air in his lounges again, allowing him to breathe properly. Louis pecks his lips one more time before breaking up the kiss to press his forehead into Harry’s and whisper: “I love you so much, so fucking much…and ’m so sorry for all this. ‘M going to explain it you and everybody now, I promise. But I want you to know that I don’t want to ever let you go.” Louis looks at Harry who is smiling at him, big dimple on his cheek, wet cheeks. He swaps Harry’s tears off his skin with his thumbs and Harry just smiles wider and nods. So Louis returns next to the altar, and looks at everybody. “Now, if you have me attention and a few minutes, I want to show you something. ” he stares at Zayn, who nods and takes a cellphone out of his pocket. He unlocks the screen, searches for something and taps the screen once more. Suddenly, something starts playing in the speakers of the church.

* * *

 

**_ Earlier that morning _ **

Louis wakes up at five o’ clock and steps out of the bed, carefully so that he doesn’t wake up Harry. He puts on some clothes, picks up the cellphone off his light table and goes to the street which is totally empty. He stares at the screen a few moments before sighing and looking up for his number on his phone. He knows he shouldn’t do it, but he feels he is the only one who can actually help him. And although they haven’t really speak in awhile, he was his partner in crime someday. So he decides to call him up and tell him everything…tell him this secret he has kept for two years and never told to anyone.

Zayn picks up and asks him what is wrong, so Louis tells him all. What Simon did, that his wedding is a farce, and what just had happened with Harry. And it feels so good, it feels so good because even though he still hasn’t solved the problem, he feels so much lighter now that he got that off his chest. His old friend listens with attention, not a single word coming out of his mouth. When Louis has finished talking, Zayn hums and says he is not surprised, because Simon is the man who is willing to do anything to get on with his way. 

“Lemme think in a solution, Louis. Gimme some hours and I’ll text you, but I’ll help you, of course I’ll do. ”

“Thanks so much, Z!”

Louis goes back to bed, Harry sleeping with his arms wrapped around a pillow. He just stays there until Zayn texts him.

**Z: I know what to do with Simon ! Harry will have to go to your wedding tho** :/

**L: But Zayn, Simon is going to be there!**

**Z: Precisely. Call me and I’ll explain you everything. X”**

So Louis calls him again, and he listens Zayn’s plan. And it is great, it is great and he hopes it can actually work. So he does as his friend tells him, but it’s not gonna be easy because he will have to fail Harry one more time. 

When Harry wakes up, he looks at him and handles him the invitation. 

“I didn’t invite you because figured you wouldn’t like to come…but I’d really love to see you today. I didn’t lie you when I said I cared about you, and this important to me.” a tear streams down his face. Louis is overflowed by emotions and he is wishing that what he has planned works out. He doesn’t want to hurt Harry again with out any purpose. 

“You’re still getting married. And you want me to go.” Harry says and Louis nods. That is not what he referred to when he reclaimed Louis not inviting him. 

Harry stays silent for a moment and starts putting his clothes. “Well, ‘m not going to. ‘M not going to watch you marrying to Josephine, if that is what you’re asking to me.” he says before getting out of the room, slamming the door.

Louis groans…but he has a back up plan. So he calls up Liam and asks him for help.

_“Tommo, sup, mate?”_

“Liam, I need you to do me you a big, big favor.” Louis says, going straight to the point.

_“Yeah, sure, what is it?”_

“This is gonna sound wired…uhm, but I need you to convince Harry to come to me wedding.” he mumbles.

_“What? Louis? Are you on drugs or something? ‘M not gonna ask him that, mate! You know how much he has suffered, why do you want to harm him more?”_

“No, Liam, you don’t get it. Listen, fuck…I can’t tell you, but I promise I’ll explain everything to you.”

_“Well, man…’m not going to do shit until you tell me what the fuck is going on, because honestly…you can’t just ask me to do something like this and expect me not do ask anything.”_

“Okay, fuck, okay. Listen, the only thing ‘m going to tell you is that I did what I did because Harry was in danger, okay? I can’t tell you anymore than that.”

_“What?”_ Liam asks.

“Lima, I promise that I’ll explain everything to you. I know that I owe you all an explanation. And I promise ‘m going sit with both you and Niall and tell ya’ all…but it’ll have to wait some hours. I’ve something planned with Zayn but I can’t really tell ya’ what’s happening because if it doesn’t work out, things might just get worse.”

_“Wait, Zayn knows?”_

“Uhm, yeah…called him this morning. He’s the only one who knows about this, so don’t get angry at him. Listen, Payno…not even my fucking family knows. ”

Liam sighs _“Why do I have the feeling that this has to do with Simon?”_ Louis doesn’t answer, so after a moment of silence Liam speaks again. _“It has to do with him, doesn’t it?”_

“Maybe.”

_“Jesus fucking christ. Okay, Tommo…I trust you, so I hope you’re telling me the truth.”_

_“_ I promise you that I’m, Payno.”

_“Okay, okay…I’ll talk with Harry. ’S not going to be easy, tho”_

“Thanks so much! I owe you a big one”

_“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”_

“Thanks again, mate.”

Before going out, he does a last phone call to Niall, because he owes him an explanation too. Niall doesn’t make him wait and picks up after the second tone.

_“Tommo mate!”_

“Listen, Nialler, I haven’t got much time, so I’ll go straight to the point.” Louis replies quickly.

_“Uhm, okay…?_

“I know that this past two years nothing of what I did really made sense to ya’, and I understand it ‘cause you’re fucking right. ‘M just letting you know that ya’ll understand why after. I owe y’all an explanation and ya’ll have it, promise. Today, if everything goes right.” 

_“Yeah, well…s’ was not hard to tell that everything was off. But s’ okay, Tommo, I guess that you didn’t do what you did just ‘cause.”_ Niall answers, and Louis thanks the blonde one is always so understandful.

“I also wanted to thank you, ‘lil fucker." Louis chuckles. "If you hadn’t sent Hazza to me room, I wouldn’t have come across this solution.”

_“What soluti-wait, how did ya’ know it was me who sent him?!”_ Niall asks, all out if the sudden,

“Well, I literally texted you my room number an hour before he showed up in here. I just had to add two and two.” Louis replies and Niall snorts out loud. Niall’s laugh always made him feel better. “So, I’ll se you later?”

_“‘Course you’ll do. Bye, Tommo.” he says before hanging up._

Not much after, Louis receives a call from Zayn and he knows it’s time. They both meet up a block away from it and Zayn gives him something to Louis that Louis hides underneath his shirt. 

“Uhm, you sure he ain’t going to tell?”

“‘M sure, mate…” Zayn replies and Louis nods.

So he goes to Syco’s, where Simon has been working those days. Louis is nervous and his palms are sticky and sweaty. This is his last chance to fix this mess…and he doesn’t know if it is going to work. But he has to try, he has to take this risk. He enters the office with out even knocking the door. When he does, he finds Simon sitting on his chair, behind his desk, reading a book. Simon looks at him and rises his eyebrows.

“Well, well well…look who decided to appear the day of his wedding. What do I owe the honor to?” he smirks.

“I want to talk to you, Simon.”

“Well, go ahead, then. What do you want? Do you need something for your wedding? Want some more days off so you can enjoy your honey moon? You have behaved well, you can have them, if you want.” 

Louis sits in the chair in front of him and chews his lips, staring him in the eyes. He needs to play well his cards. 

“‘M not going to marry Josephine, Simon. ‘M going to call off everything and find Harry to fix things.” he states and watches Simon rising his eyebrows. “‘M done with this, ‘m not your fucking pet anymore.” he goes on.

Simon snorts out loud before speaking. “Yeah, right…as if you could. We already talked about this two years ago, Tomlinson, and I own your fucking ass.You already know what is going to happen if you go back to him. So, do you really want to take the risk? You know what I’m capable of. Don’t even think I wouldn’t do it.”

“I should’ve exposed you. I should’ve told everybody this, that you threatened me with killing Harry.” he says, crying.“I should go now to court and tell them all now. I should tell everybody the kinda piece of shit you are.” Louis spits.

“Louis, you are really stupid. We had this exact same conversation two years ago…I mean you could try. But it would be pointless because you have no proofs, honey. Who are they going to believe? I am one of the wealthiest men ever and you are just my creation, you would be nothing with out me. Absolutely nothing. You would just be a pathetic little boy of Doncaster trying to feed up his family because he has not money enough. They will only see you as spoiled brat who is trying to get more money. You are going to start another war that you will also loose and I will fuck you up in every possible way.” he smiles. “I own tabloids, I own medias, I own tv programs. You are just an ex boy bander who works for me…You were never going to won this war, Tomlinson. Like I said to you, I always win.” he brats. 

“Fuck off, Simon. You’ve ruined me life…these two past years have been a living hell, all because you forced me to break up with Harry and marry her. He was the fucking love of me life and you made him loose him!” Louis shouts. And he means it, he really does. He wishes he could punch him straight on the face but he has to contain himself. “Haven’t you had enough already? You won, just let me go with Harry and tell everybody we got together these days.”

“You’re not going back with Harry, not as long as I’m alive…You would have thought about this before deciding it was a good idea to reveal against me. Maybe, if you didn't do so…now you would be with him, but you defied me. It became personal, Louis. I thought you were going to be my boy, you know? You had a lot of potential…you could have been the next me but you screwed it up.”

“I’d rather take me fucking eyes out and eating them than being the next you. Fuck you.” he spits again. Simon disgusts him….and he will pay for this.

“See you in the wedding, Tomlinson. I bet Josie will look lovely.” he winks an eye. “Now, hop off. I have to talk with my boyfriend. Unlike you, I do know how to stay closeted without whining like a little kid. Unlike you, I do make sacrifices for saving the business.” Louis tells him to fuck off one more time and leaves the place, slamming the door. 

He walks down the stairs and exists the building. Zayn is waiting for him there, back against the wall, with some earphones around his head. Zayn looks at him and rises his eyebrows, smiling, before pushing himself off the wall.

“So, do you have it? Did it went well?” Louis asks, nervously, taking off something underneath his shirt. He looks at the recorder, a small little device which camera looks like the buttons he has on his shirt.

Zayn nods, smiling.

“Told ya’ he was not going to notice it. He is not as smart as he thinks.”

Louis screams, throwing a punch into the air before hugging Zayn.

* * *

As soon as the record starts playing, Louis can see that Simon’s face goes totally pale. Best thing? He can’t go, because the gates of the church are closed, and there there is one person blocking his way to the corridor. The conversation he had with him earlier that morning can be heard and everyone listens to it, paying attention carefully. He recorded everything…every single fucking word: the way Simon bragged cockily saying he always win, the way he repeated to Louis that he could hurt Harry, the way he told him he owned his ass. The crowd listens with attention, dead silent. Harry is breathing heavily, nose trills wide opened, and Niall and Liam turn their heads to look at Simon who has his mouth opened. 

The sound is over and Louis speaks.

“This is the kind of man Simon is. Two years ago he made me break up with Harry, the love of my life, and he forced me to date Josephine. Jay turns her head to look at him too, face read angry.

“Oh my god” Daisy and Phoebe gasp at the same time.

“You, son of a bitch!.” Jay shouts, and okay…Louis has never seen his mother as furious as she is now. He has never heard her curse that way, let alone in front of everyone.

“What does bitch mean?” Ernie asks to Lottie, but Lottie doesn’t answer, he just watches at Harry

who is now walking out of his seat. 

“Fishy, what does bish mean? Why is Achuo so angry?” Doris asks now to Fizzy. 

“Shh…Doris, be quiet!”

Harry advances through the corridor and stops where Simon is, Liam and Niall follow him behind, just in case. The man who is next to Simon steps out before Harry tells them to move away. Harry looks at him, breathing heavily and jaw clenched. No…Harry is not violent, but he is going to make an exception. Out of the sudden, he lifts up his fist and punches him straight in the face. Simon grabs his nose and shouts. 

“Omg, did he just do that?” Lottie says, opening her eyes.

“Yeah…he did.” Fizzy smiles.

“Fuck you!” he spits out loud. He doesn’t give a damn if they are in a church or not, he just grabs him by his white shirt, dirty by the blood that started coming out off his nose, and screams“Fuck you, you fucking piece of worthless fucking shit!.” 

“You…you’re not gonna believe that, right? Anybody could have imitated me” Simon tries to defend himself.

“Nah, mate…Louis recorded everything.” Zayn crosses the corridor and shakes the cellphoneat the hight of his face. Here in the church we could only put the audio but guess who did we send the video to? Fucking TMZ! Wonderful things hidden cameras are, aren’t they?” Zayn smirks and Liam looks at him and kisses his lips.

“That’s my boy. ‘M proud of you, babe.” he says. 

“You are nothing but scum, Simon.” Harry grunts pushing him before letting him go. Simon stares at him, scared and gives a quick look to the church.

The guests start speaking out loud, insulting him and calling him names. 

“You really fucked up this time, Simon. And you will get what you deserve.” Liam says. 

Louis joins them and rises his eye brows, cockily. “You might have won the battle, but did not win the war, Cowell. Love did. And karma will fuck you up so good, mate. So fucking good. You will pay for all the damaged you have caused. To me, to Harry, and to the rest for us.” 

Simon tries to step out, but Niall blocks him. His forehead and his body are sweaty, shirt sticking to his chest.

“Where ya’ going, mate? Don’t think ‘m going to let ya’ out after this, do ya’?”

“Let me out!” Simon shouts, but Niall nods his head.

“Nope. You deserve this shit and more. Really dipshit you are!”

“How dare you! How dare you threaten my babies! How fucking dare you!” Jay shouts, walking across the corridor and asking Niall to move out so she can slap him. “You have messed with my family, you have messed with my sons!”

“Mom stop, it is not worth it! He is not worth it!” Fizzy says, running into her to hold her back. Everything is a mess. The whole guests are talking. One of them is live-streaming everything. Josephine is yelling at her mother, who is shouting hysterically, to fuck off. 

“I have never seen mom so pissed.” Daisy says and Phoebe nods.

“Not ever. I knew there was something odd. I knew Louis wasn’t going to break up with Harry just because.”

“You will fucking pay for this, you all.” Simon groans.

“No, we’ll not. It’s over, Simon, you lost and we won.” Liam replies. “Seems like your streak of always winning ends today.” he steps off and Simon goes away running. 

* * *

Harry and Louis are back in Louis’ hotel, lying on bed half naked, with the macbook between them. Simon’s video went viral and it was posted in every media…and the video they filmed at the wedding is out there too. Anne called him when she heard everything that happened, crying. “I knew, I knew that he still loved you” she said to him and Harry couldn’t help but smiling. 

Both Louis and Harry see more than a couple of times the video in which the younger punches the fuck out of Simon.

“Mmm…it kinda turned me on watching you angry like that.” Louis teases and Harry snorts. “Even Josephine was pleased.”

“She didn’t like Simon?” Hurry turns on his side to look at Louis, and Louis imitates him, so they are both lying down, facing each other.

“Not a bit.”

“You said she didn’t want to marry…so, like…who dragged her into this?” Harry asks.

“Her mum. Josephine ’s not a bad girl. But her mum wanted her to be in the spotlight and well…she did business with Simon. Selfish, innit? Making your daughter getting married for fame.” Louis answers, quirking his lips.

“Were you two ever together?”

“Do you mean if we slept together?” Louis chuckles. “Uh…couple of times. We felt lonely, we were drunk and I don’t know…it shouldn’t have happened. I tried falling for Josephine. I tried, I dunno…making things easier? But I couldn’t. And not because I don’t like girls…” he chuckles again “but because she’s not you. You never got out of me head.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you same happened to me?” Harry smiles sadly.

“Did you have some one too?”

“Sorta…I dated a guy for half an year but it didn’t work. Like you said…he wasn’t you.” he says, biting his lower lip.

“What’s his name?”

“Uhm…Jeff.”

“Jeff?!” Louis asks, stomach cringing of jealousy.

“Not that Jeff, tho…another one, Johnson. But I really don’t want to talk about this, Lou. I just know that it is you who I love, and that I want to recover the time Simon made us loose.”

“I want that too, Haz. You know I do, and I guess you want to talk about it?” he says, wetting his lips…because knows Harry must have tons of questions.

“Today morning…when you asked me to go to the wedding, did you already know this was going to happen?”

“Uhm, kinda…I mean, I talked with Zayn about it. But I couldn’t tell you anything because we didn’t know for sure it it was going to work. And if I had told you about this and the plan ended up failing, I would have screw up things.”

“And you never told this to anyone?” Harry asks, grabbing Louis’ hands to play with his fingers and kissing their tips.

Louis nods his head, skin tickling underneath Harry’s lips. “Not until today…I’ve never spoke a word to anybody. Everyone knew there was something off, though. That’s why yesterday I freaked out so much when I saw you. Because I knew I was not going able contain myself. And I didn’t want to screw it up…I was so scared. I tried to send you away because if something had happened to you because of me, I would have never forgiven myself. Simon’s expression the day he told me to break up with you still haunts me…he had this awful smirk in his face and I just…I don’t know” his words come out in a squeak, eyes glassy.

“So…the day you broke up with me, you didn’t mean it, right?” When you said you fell off and magic slipped a-”

“Oh Hazza. Oh, Hazza, Hazza!” Louis interrupts him because he can’t hear it. He can’t hear again those words he spoke to him that day because they remind him of the sorrow he could see in Harry’s face. “‘Course I didn’t. Not a single word. Magic was always there with you. You’re magical, Haz. I just said all those things because…” his voice breaks and the words get stuck in his throat. “You don’t know how much I hated myself. I heard you screaming when I left and…fuck.” it is really difficult for him to keep on talking. Louis cried himself into tears every nights for months, hugged into his pillow, and those words remind him of that. Oh how much he missed Harry, of how lonely he felt in his bed.

“Oh, Lou…’m so sorry.” Harry hurries to answer. “You shouldn’t have gone through this. You were always so brave. So, so brave.” he adds, tangling his fingers through his hair. “You sacrificed your happiness for me.”

“I would move mountains for you, Haz. Even if that costs me happiness. I’d rather not have you but keep you safe than living in a world with out you.” he smiles, tear slipping down his face. 

Harry leans in and presses his mouth on his cheekbone, lips tasting the salt of Louis’ tear. He brushes his lips through his skin until he is finally kissing him on the mouth. They kiss slowly and sloppy, like if they had all the time in the world.

“Fuck, I fucking love you.” Harry sniffs. “So fucking much.”

“You know…” Louis whispers against his mouth, running his hand through Harry’s bare chest. “Yesterday you got to kiss me everywhere, but I didn’t get to do it, so…can I?” he asks, staring him in the eyes, thumb caressing his lower lip.

“Yeah, yeah, Lou, please, I’d love that.” Harry replies, eagerly. He wants that, Louis kissing him everywhere. And he needs it too. He needs feeling Louis’ mouth on his body, on him.

So Louis smiles, crinkles by his eyes, and he starts kissing his chest. He goes down very slowly, mouthing at his abs and hips, holding him steady. And he kisses and marks him everywhere Harry kissed him the night before. He leaves bruises on his tights, his chest and his neck, hot tongue and hands tracing his skin. He kisses all his tattoos and between kiss and he whispers things like “Do you know how much did I miss you? How much did I miss every single inch of your body?” Harry moans, eyes shut down. “Do you, babe?.” Louis asks again.

“Uhm, ye-yeah?” Harry tries to say, almost like if he forgot the words or how to speak. But he can’t help it, not when Louis’ lips are on him like that. No when his touch was one of the things he missed the most and now he feels he needs it as brain needs oxygen.

They end up making love, whispering into each’s other mouth non-stop how much they love each other. And it is like if they both were soaring into space and touching stars. That is how it has always felt between them. Loosing into each’ other body is something that Harry and Louis have always loved. And it still feels as magical as it always did. 

After that, they take a shower to clean themselves. They step together into the bathtub, letting the hot water hit their bodies, stain flooding the bathroom. They wash each other’s hair and they soap each other’s bodies, between giggles and innocent kisses. And they stay there for a while, hugging each other, kissing sweetly. Harry has his lips pressed over the union of Louis’ neck and shoulder, and Louis runs his fingers over Harry’s back, caressing his skin, both of them eyes closed. 

When they finish, they curl up together in bed, Harry’s head over Louis’ naked chest, who has the arm wrapped around him. And it feels surreal cuddling up again after two years. Louis needed having Harry as his small spoon as much as Harry needed having Louis as his big spoon. They feel warm and so happy their hearts could explode. They feel complete again, fitting in like two pieces of the same puzzle. Harry and Louis fall asleep, even breathes, snuggling together as much as it is human possible. They fall a sleep actually being able to proper rest because they have each other again. After more than two years, Harry and Louis are back home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what're your opinions? Flowers or tomatoes? Kudos?


End file.
